The first meeting
by Varun Dhawan
Summary: A One shot about when Sasuke first met Suigetsu, when he was still fourteen. Not good at lame summaries. Read it, anyways.


**_Title-The first meeting._**

* * *

_Author note: Well, this idea came to my mind, when i was rewatching the episode in which Sasuke recruited Suigetsu. That episode started with Sasuke saying "Suigetsu, I will release you from this place someday." So i thought he might met him before. Anyways, enjoy._

* * *

Sasuke and Orochimaru entered a dark room filled with tanks which are filled with some kind of liquid. "Why are we here?" Sasuke asked looking at the tanks. "You ask a lot of questions, Sasuke." Orochimaru said with a smirk. "As i told you before, i wanted to show you all of my hideout."

"I am here only because i wanted to become stronger. So, stop fooling around and start my training." Sasuke said in an emotionless tone. "Heh, you're pretty cocky, Sasuke." Orochimaru said licking his own nose.

Suddenly, they heard someone shouting. "LET ME GO, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" "What was that?" Sasuke asked looking at Orochimaru. "Probable my new test subject." Orochimaru smirked. "Come with me.." He said and started to walk forward and Sasuke followed him.

After walking a bit, Orochimaru and Sasuke saw a three of the Orochimaru's followers were trying to get control on the a raging boy. He was white haired boy with purple eyes, who was wearing a white shirt and black pants, he was also the same age as Sasuke.

"Hey, you lame son of a bitch! Let me fucking go or i'll beat the fuck out of you!" The boy said, knocking out one of them with just a punch. "Sora?! You! I said stop moving!" The other one exclaimed as he took out a sword and slashed the boy in half, making him and the other half fall on the ground.

"He killed him!" Sasuke exclaimed, not so loudly but still, showing a little anger. Sasuke never liked to see people dying, it always reminded him of how Itachi killed his clan and his mother and father. "Huh?! Sorry, Orochimaru-sama! I didn't wanted to kill him, but-" The man said as he saw Orochimaru but cut off by a voice.

"Shut the fuck up!" The boy laying on the ground exclaimed. 'What?!' Sasuke thought. "I'll fucking kill you!" The boy said joining his body and standing up. "Take this, lame bitch!" He shouted and threw water from his mouth, knocking out Orochimaru's follower.

"Chill, Suigetsu..." Orochimaru said taking some steps close to him. "Y-Y-You're t-that gay snake w-who killed my brother!" Suigetsu exclaimed taking some steps back. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted with scared look on his face. "Don't be scared, Suigetsu..." Orochimaru said smirking.

"Who's this guy?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrows at Orochimaru. "His name is Suigetsu Hozuki, he's one of the Hozuki clan, or you can say, the last one." Orochimaru explained. 'Sole survivor of his clan, huh?' Sasuke thought looking at Suigetsu. "Don't come closer!" Suigetsu shouted at them. Orochimaru sighed. "Leave him for now, we'll do some tests on him after half an hour." Orochimaru said walking away. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama!" The remaining follower exclaimed and got away from Suigetsu.

"Huh? You're not coming, Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked looking at the black haired boy. "Later..." He replied. "Oh, you want to get along with others, don't you?" "I don't find any reason to answer you, and don't think you're my master or something, if you do, I'll kill you..." Sasuke said coldly. "Cocky as always..." Orochimaru said before leaving.

"So, you're Suigetsu, huh?" Sasuke said as he took some steps closer to him. "Don't come near me! Or i'll kill you!" Suigetsu exclaimed taking position. "Don't worry, i am not one of his follower.." Suigetsu looked at him. "Huh?"

"My name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. I am also the sole survivor of my clan." Sasuke said. "You're also alone?" Suigetsu asked. "Well, the truth is my older brother is still alive. But he doesn't deserve to be called an Uchiha." Sasuke said, thinking about Itachi.

"Uchiha clan? I guess, i heard about it. You guys are sharingan user, aren't ya?" Suigetsu asked, he doesn't seem to be scared of Sasuke anymore. "Yeah..." He replied.

"And yeah i heard something a one of the Uchiha had destroyed his whole clan, only leaving his younger brother alive. What are you doing with Orochimaru, anyways? Did he captured you too?" "No, i am here on my own will, in order to gain more power."

"Weird, that snake is pretty gay..." Suigetsu said scratching his head. "Anyways, you seem to got a kekkei genkai too." Sasuke came to the point. "Oh yeah! You see, my kekkei genkai allows me to turn myself into water, on my will. Pretty cool, huh? That's why that homosexual lame snake brought me here." Suigetsu said. "But that bitch killed my older brother, in the process. And he also shattered my dream.."

"Dream?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, i always wanted to become one of the seven swords men of the mist, and master all of the seven swords!" Suigetsu exclaimed. "Well, you see, before i could become one of them, this gay snake and the glass nerd (Kabuto), captured me and brought me here." Suigetsu said. "It's not like i am crying like a baby or something, tough."

"Anyways, what about you, Sasuke? Do you have any dream?" Suigtesu asked. "Dream? I guess not. The only thing i wanted to get my revenge..." Sasuke said slowly. "Revenge, huh?" Suigetsu scratched his head again. "That's pretty cool.." Suigetsu said and he took a step forward, but unfortunately, slipped breaking one of the tanks.

"Oww!" Suigetsu said rubbing the back of his head. "It hurts, goddamn it!" He shouted. "Huh?" Suigetsu blinked as he saw something coming out of the liquid fell on the floor. Suddenly, a tall man came out of the liquid. 'So, he keeps people inside them, huh?' Sasuke thought. "WHAT THE FUCK IN THE WORLD IS THIS SHIT?!" Suigetsu shouted, standing up.

"I am finally free!" The man shouted. "Who the fuck are you?" Suigetsu took a step back. "Now i can finally escape!" He shouted and pushed Suigetsu down and started to run away.

"HAHAHAHA! FINALLY!" He shouted. "How dare you pushed me..." Suigetsu mumbled slowly. "Damn it, i have to stop him from escaping." Sasuke said getting in position.

Suddenly, Suigetsu turned into the water, then appeared infront of the man, who was about to reach the door. "W-What the fuck?!" He exclaimed. "How dare you pushed me..." Suigetsu repeated, a bit louder. "Who are you?!" He shouted. "Well, i don't care about that, but if you'll come in my way i'll kill you!" He shouted and punched Suigetsu, but he dodged it and turned into water and appeared behind the man. "Heh, you're lame.." Suigetsu smirked, making his hand like a gun and placing it on the man's head.

"W-What are you doing?!" "Prepare to die..Hozuki clan secret technique, Water gun!" Suigetsu exclaimed as he sent a piercing small pump of water from his finger, which went trough the man's head. "Gotcha!" He exclaimed as the man fell on the ground, dead. "Why you killed him!" Sasuke exclaimed as he appeared next to Suigetsu and punched him on head. "What was that?! He was escaping wasn't he?!" Suigetsu shouted. "You didn't needed to kill him, tough!" Sasuke exclaimed, still not so loud. "Damn you.." Suigetsu mumbled. 'He was pretty strong, tough.' Sasuke thought.

"Anyways, Sasuke, it was pretty nice to meet ya!" Suigetsu exclaimed, Sasuke didn't replied. "Suigetsu Hozuki, come here." Some men entered the room. "D-Damn it!" Suigetsu exclaimed and started to run away but stopped by Sasuke. "Just go.." He said. "Huh?" Suigetsu looked at him and calmed down. "Come here, Suigetsu." One of the men said. "Yeah..." He said and started to walk toward them, still looking at Sasuke.

"Heh, Sasuke, we can make good friends, you know.." He said slowly before leaving.

Sasuke was still standing there, looking at Orochimaru's followers taking the white haired boy with them. He closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes. "Sasuke, Orochimaru-sama has called you." One of the men said and Sasuke simply nodded, then they closed the door. Sasuke once again looked at the door. **_"Suigetsu, I will release you from this place someday."_ ** That's all he said.

* * *

**So? How was it? I wrote this thing in ten minutes, lol. Hope ya liked it. R&R, anyways.**


End file.
